unexpected love
by The BVB Platapus
Summary: when a sad, shy girl meets BVB you would expect her to fall for someone a little calmer than Christian Coma... or not? this is a BVB fanfic. I don't own BVB I just own the OC! Review? I love to hear what you guys have to say about my stories. :]
1. Chapter 1

(Andy P.O.V.)

We were at a meet and greet after one of our concerts when I saw a girl with very sad eyes. She had dark red hair and wore a dark blue bandana around her forehead. She was gorgeous… except the fact she looked so sad.

She walked up to us and smiled. I smiled back. She had beautiful eyes… wait! She must be wearing contacts. I mean look at her eyes. They're… white? "Hello. What's your name?"

"Eclipse. It's nice to meet you." She was really quiet… how does someone even speak that quiet without whispering?

Then Mr. Hyper jumped over the table and hugged the girl. "I'm CC! Nice to meet you Eclipse… is that your real name?" he said as he hugged the young girl who froze when she was hugged.

Eclipse shook her head 'no'. "Then may we know what your real name is?" Jake said from beside me. Once again 'Eclipse' shook her head.

"But I'm sure such a beautiful woman would have a beautiful name as well." Ashley said from the other side of me.

"Eclipse is the name I go by and have for the past 20 years." She said as CC finally released her from the tight grip of his hug.

"What happened twenty years ago?" CC asked with curiosity.

"Why would I tell someone I just met?"

"Good point! I never thought of it that way!" CC said.

Then Eclipse turned to me. "Is he always like this?" she asked pointing at CC who was now hugging some random fan.

"Only after he eats a ton of pixie sticks." I said with a completely serious face.

She clearly didn't know how to respond to that. Jinx then decided it would be the perfect time to introduce himself. He reached his hand out to the girl and she shook it. "I'm Jinxx." He said.

She smiled and they got into this whole conversation about how crazy the band acts and blah blah blah I just stopped paying attention after the first few seconds. After about five minutes of talking and getting to know a little about this new person we all gave her our number and then we parted ways… the strange thing is she only gave her number to one of us and that person was… CC? it looked like they got along the least out of all of us… strange.


	2. Chapter 2

(C.C. P.O.V.)

I looked down at the piece of paper Eclipse had just gave me and smiled. I looked up and watched as she walked away.

"Someone finds her *ss attractive~!" Ashley teased. Well I can't say that this is completely untrue but still!

"Sh-SHUT UP!" I said as I began to blush. The guys began to laugh.

"Your reaction says everything!" Andy managed between laughs.

"Whatever! Let's get back to the other fans." I said going and sitting down in my seat. Some fans came up and as all the others they were smiling.

"Was that your girlfriend?" one of them said.

"No. Just another fan." Well maybe one day she would become my girlfriend… I mean I think I have a crush on her… maybe?

"Okay. Are you guys friends?" the other one asked.

"I guess… I mean we just met so…"

"Oh… okay." Then they handed us some stuff to sign and that is how the rest of the meet and greet went.

When we finally got back to the bus we were all exhausted. I looked at the time and it was only midnight… I wonder if Eclipse is still up… then my phone rang… who is calling me at midnight?

I picked up my cell. "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Hey." Came the voice from the other end.

"Eclipse?"

"Yeah. Are you able to talk? Or are you too busy?" she asked.

"No. I'm not too busy. Actually I was just thinking about calling you."

"Really?"

"yeah. Really. So… do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"S-sure…"

"Awesome. I have a free day tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?"

"Anywhere is fine."

I smiled. "Then at the park?"

"Alright. What time?"

I looked at the clock. It read 12:04. I smiled bigger. "Right now." I said quietly. She didn't reply… did she not hear me?

"S-s-sure." She said.

"See you in a minute." And then I hung up and started heading to the park that was a few blocks away. When I got there I saw a figure standing against a tree. I couldn't see any details because it was so dark… some how I knew it was Eclipse.

I was about to run up to her when I decided to sneak up on her. I walked around for a bit then went behind her and placed my face right next to her ear. "Hello~" I whispered. She jumped and screamed a little. I began to laugh.

"CC! You're so mean~!" she said with a pouty face. I stopped laughing… wow… the moon light lit up her face perfectly… she was beautiful. I leaned down as if I was going to kiss her and she froze… I stopped after realizing what I was doing. I moved away and turned around blushing.

"S-sorry…" what did I just do?! "I don't know what came over me."

(Eclipse P.O.V.)

I was kind of disappointed he moved away. "It's alright." I said. He turned back around as if nothing happened.

"So! What do you want to do?" he asked as hyper as usual.

"I don't know." I answered… I really don't know what we could do at midnight…

"Well then I guess we get to wing it! Because I had no plans what so ever." He said smiling bigger.

"I have an idea."

"And what is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I just sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars. I could tell he was confused until he sat down next to me.

As if we had practiced it a thousand times we lied down at the same time. we looked up at the stars and talked for a while.

(CC P.O.V.)

I was getting bored of just laying there and talking. I started to sit up until she jumped on me and pinned me back down… is this the same girl I met at the meet and greet? She smiled down at me. "Gotcha." She whispered. I chuckled a bit. She was… perfect!

I rolled over and pinned her down. "Not anymore~" I teased. She laughed. She has an amazing laugh! It's so cute!

"Why can't you just let me win~?" she said with a puppy face.

"Because~ I like winning~!" I said making a puppy face too. Then she rolled over putting her on top again. She bent down and kissed my nose then got up and ran away. I chased after her.

When I caught her I tackled her to the ground and kissed her cheek. "Payback." I whispered then my phone started to ring. Why now!? I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

"CC? where are you?" it was Andy.

"At the park."

"Why?" he asked. I could tell he was confused.

"Because I have a new friend~!" I said cheerfully.

"A new friend?" he asked.

"Yeah! You've met her!"

"Eclipse?" I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Who else?"

"Okay then?... why are you guys at the park in the middle of the night?"

"Because parks are fun."

"Whatever. Next time tell someone when you leave. We were beginning to worry."

"Yes mother." And then Andy went on about how he's not my mom or something. I looked down at Eclipse who I was still sitting on… wait! I was still sitting on top of her? I rolled onto the grass next to her. "OOF!" I said as I hit the hard ground.

"What was that?" Andy asked cutting off in the middle of a sentence.

"Me rolling off of Eclipse."

"…. Why were you on top of her?!" he shouted. "I swear to f*cking god if you get that girl pre-"

"I TACKLED HER!" I interrupted as I began to blush. Why would he even think that?

"…oh… sorry?"

I sighed. "You suck." And then I watched as Eclipse's face came into my sight. She was looking down at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then something happened… something marvelous. She closed the gap between our lips. It was amazing! Sparks burst in my mind and it felt so right. Like we were meant to be.

"Whatever….. CC? CC?" Andy said and I hung up the phone. I was too busy to be bothered by him. I was with the girl I loved and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO ME PEEPS! sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter before now... lot's of shit to work out in life. anywhore! her you go. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah... hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon. bye!**

* * *

(Eclipse's P.O.V.)

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? I can't be kissing him! But I am… FUCK!

I pulled away and scrambled to my feet. "I-I have to go…" I said before I turned and sprinted off. I'm so stupid! I can't get close to anyone… they'll just end up hurting me… like everyone else…

(CC P.O.V.)

Sh-she just kissed me… then ran off saying she had to go? God girls are so confusing sometimes. I mean that one special girl can make you feel complete when you guys touch or are together in any form, then when they pull away… you feel empty, as if you had nothing to start with. That's how I felt right now. I felt like she would make me whole… but how is it just one person can make me feel this way? That's a question I don't think I can answer.

I began wondering back to the bus, dazed by the fact she kissed me. I got to experience the pure joy of her lips against mine. I think I could die right now and be smiling as it happened… but I want more so maybe that isn't true. I want her to come running back and kiss me again.

No matter how cheesey it sounds I'm still going to say it, there were totally sparks. My mind practically blew up… okay maybe not literally but still.

~le a little while later~

(Jake P.O.V.)

I'm worried about CC… ever since he got back from meeting Eclipse at the park or whatever he's been day dreaming. It's like he's a teenage girl who just had their first kiss. WAIT! Maybe that's it! Maybe they kissed! OHMYGOD! Andy's going to be upset when he finds out~~~~! He was already upset when he found out that CC had gone to meet Eclipse. I think we have ourselves a little love drama to come~~~ but it can wait till morning. I'M FUCKING TIRED!

(Eclipse P.O.V. … again)

I ran to my bedroom right as I got home, not even bothering to stop and pet my two dogs. I fell on the bed and began to cry.

I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have kissed him! I can't fall for him! I already know true love will never exist. At least not were both people love each other. It's to perfect and beautiful to be true in this ugly mess of a world we live in.

I can't fall in love.

Eclipse you can't fall in love… remember what happened last time…? But this is different… right? I mean… I think he likes me… maybe it isn't so bad to love him…

No. It's all the same. I fell in love once and my heart was broken. I won't let it happen again.

But last time I was much younger and dumber… maybe I can give CC a chance… maybe…


End file.
